


Don't Be Shy

by bookworm2244



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, neko Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm2244/pseuds/bookworm2244
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic where Levi is a neko who is actually very shy and awkward. When he is gifted to Eren Jaeger as a joke he immediatly falls in love. But will his new master like him? Can he overcome his shyness and talk to Eren? </p><p>I suck at summaries, sorry. Hopefully the story will be better then this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Present

 

Levi's back was beginning to hurt. Why had he been shoved in this box? When he had been adopted by the blonde kid he though he had been lucky. But the second the got out of the store he had been shoved in a box and told to be quiet. He had been in here forever and was tempted to disobey and rip his way out of the box, but when voices began getting closer to him he decided against it. The voices grew louder and stopped right by him. What the hell was going on out there?

He heard laughter and the sound of something being opened, then after wards more laughter. This continued for a while before a muffled voice said "That ones from me Eren" followed by suppressed laughter. Soon he heard someone move closer to him, then suddenly the lid to the box was removed and light blinded him. He heard a low voice whisper "Holy shit." Another voice said "Do you like your present Eren?" in a sarcastic tone, then more laughter. The voice said nothing back. Levi blinked slowly and soon was able to make out a face looking down at him, his eyes widened. Holy shit, this Eren person was gorgeous, he had chocolate brown hair, smooth tan skin, and the most beautiful eyes Levi had ever seen. He sat up slowly to get a better look at the one they called Eren. Eren never took his eyes off of him. Someone in the background was trying to catch their attention, but neither one of them even bothered to listen. They simply stared at each other, both seemingly unable to pull their eyes away.

A voice screamed "Earth to Eren!?!" The man slowly pulled his eyes away from Levi and looked to who had called him. The person spoke again "Wait, you know this is a joke right?"

Eren snapped out of his dazed state and simply said "I know. But, I'm keeping him." The others stared at him in shock, the obviously hadn't expected that. And then it dawned on Levi, Eren had said he was keeping him. Does that mean Eren was his master now? If so they were going to have a problem, because he was not going to be able to talk to someone as gorgeous as that. Eren turned away from their shocked gazes and looked back at Levi. He gently said "I'm Eren, whats your name?" Levi said nothing for a moment, praying that Eren would just give up and not make him talk. But after a while he knew he had to say something, he felt his cheeks heat up as he said "Levi."

Eren whispered "Cute", under his breath. That made Levis cheeks flame up even more. Eren saw this and chuckled, then he stood and held his hand out for Levi. Levi glanced at his hand, unsure of what to do. His ears went back and he curled into a ball. Eren dropped his hand and crouched beside him again, "Don't worry Levi, I'm going to take good care of you." He then gave Levi one of the most dazzling smiles he had ever seen. Levi blushed again and took Eren's hand when it was offered to him this time. He was gently pulled out of the box and asked "Better?". He just nodded.

Eren turned to his friends and said "Everyone this is Levi, my new Neko."

The friends looked from Eren to Levi and then back to Eren. A boy with a two-toned hair cut and a face like a horse said "I didn't think you would actually keep him. I though you would see him and then demand we take him back immediately."

Eren said "Well horseface, you thought wrong."

*short time skip*  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eren's friends left soon after that, many still held the same dazed expression as when Eren had said he was keeping him. After the last friend went out the door Eren turned and faced Levi. "Sorry about all that. That's not how they normally are, I just freaked them out a little. Normally I would have demanded they return you." At that Levi's ears went back and his tail drooped. Eren didn't want him, he had only kept him out of pity.

a moment later Eren continued, " But how could I not keep you. You are just too cute." Levi's head snapped up and his cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree. Eren chuckled again and mumbled "That's what I'm talking about, you are just so adorable." So maybe Eren did want him after all.

Levi looked around him at the mess Eren's friends had created and grimaced. He immediately began cleaning it up. That was until he felt as arm on his shoulder. His cheeks once again burned bright red and he heard Eren question "What are you doing Levi? I can clean this up. Why don't you go explore your new house some."

Levi simply shook his head and continued cleaning. Eren released his shoulder and began helping him, showing him where the garbage was. The spot where Eren's hand had rested on his shoulder still burned and he swore his cheeks would never be their normal colour again. With the both of them working soon everything was spotless. Levi looked around again and nodded in approval. Eren glanced over at him and said "You like things to be clean huh? I don't think my house had ever been this clean before."

Levi blushed again and nodded his head at Eren. Eren then announced that it was time for dinner. He showed Levi to the table and demanded he sit. Levi tried to protest and say he wanted to help, but his voice caught in his throat and he ended up just nodding. A little while later Eren came out of the kitchen wearing a floral patterned apron, Levi saw it and hid a smile behind his hand. Eren playfully glared at him and said "It was another prank gift, but I have decided that floral patterns are manly as hell." Eren placed the food on the counter and holy freaking crap did it look good, not to mention the smell was heavenly. Levi's mouth began to water, but he waited until Eren had taken off his apron and sat down to begin dishing up. Once he had he looked at Eren for permission. Eren smiled and said "You didn't have to ask Levi. Go ahead and eat." Levi didn't waste any time after that to begin eating. It was so good. Levi had only ever had the pet stores shitty food and so he couldn't help it when he moaned a little at the taste. He hadn't thought it was that loud, but apparently it was enough for Eren to hear because he dropped his fork and his face turned a slight shade of pink. Levi realized his mistake and his face turned red as a tomato.

Eren cleared his throat and said " I've heard my food was good, but never have I heard anyone do that because of it." Levi hadn't thought it was possible for him to be any redder, but he was wrong. Eren picked up his fork again and began eating, as though nothing had happened, but Levi could still see the light blush on his cheeks and knew he was forgetting going to forget anytime soon.

*another short time skip*  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the dishes were done Eren showed him where the bathroom was and handed him some of his clothes telling him they would go shopping tomorrow. Levi took a quick shower and dried off with a fluffy towel. He then dressed in Eren's clothes. He had to stop himself from taking a big whiff of Eren, that would be creepy. He had just met him. Then he exited the bathroom. He found Eren downstairs watching t.v. He stood in the doorway until Eren relized he was there. He motioned for Levi to come sit with him. Levi made sure to sit on the opposite side of the couch from Eren. This worked for a few minutes until Eren said " Come over here Levi." Levi looked at Eren to see him patting the spot directly next to him. HE blushed and shook his head no. "Fine then," was Eren's reply. Levi thought he was safe until he felt Eren stand and come over to him. He then plopped himself in the seat right next to Levi. Levi made sure to not look at him.

This worked for a while until Eren shly asked "Can I....can I..ummm...feel your ears?" Levi turned his head slightly to look as Eren who had a definite blush on his face. He slowly nodded. Eren reached his hand up and gently stroked his ear and whispered "So soft."

Levi blushed and looked down. Eren kept petting his hair and ears, running his fingers through the silky locks and gently scratching behind his ear. Without realizing it Levi leaned into Eren's touch. Soon he had relaxed and he let out a small purr. At this the hand in his hair stopped moving. He whined softly, missing it already. Then he blushed, had he just purred, and whined!?! He tried to move away from Eren but was stopped when a hand grabbed his arm. Eren said quietly " Sorry that I stopped. I was just surprised to hear you purr. It was really cute." Levi blushed for the millionth time and tried scoot away from Eren. "On no you don't," was all Eren said. He was then pulled closer to Erens side and a hand once again began brushing through his hair. At first he was tense, but he soon melted under the gentle care of Eren and allowed himself to move even closer. He soon began purring again, but this time Eren didn't stop petting him. He felt his tail curl around Erens ankle and soon was fast asleep.


	2. Suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they were suppose to go shopping but I sarted writing and this happened. I promise they will go on a Levi shopping spree soon.

Erens Pov

Eren pet Levi and felt him purr against his side. He smiled fondly down at Levi, he was so cute. When Eren opened that box and saw Levi inside he had immediately fallen for him. His grey-blue eyes were captivating and Eren hadn't been able to look away. The Neko had beautiful black ears and a black tail that had a little spot of white on the tip, he was also fairly short, but that just made him all the more adorable. Eren felt Levi's tail curl around his ankle and glanced down at his Neko, who was now fast asleep. He decided he couldn't just leave Levi to sleep on the couch alone, so he picked him up bridal style and carried him to his room. He set Levi down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. Levi unconsciously snuggled further into the bed making him look like a little kid. He was so cute.

Eren quickly got ready for bed and crawled in the covers next to Levi. He wanted to reach out and pull Levi closer to him, but he was worried that would wake him up. Just as he had this thought he felt Levi move closer to him. Soon the Neko had his head on Eren's chest and was clinging to him. Eren smiled and wrapped his arms around Levi. Soon he felt himself drift off to sleep, Levi tight in his arms.

 

Levis Pov

Levi was so warm, had the petshop owner given him and extra blanket? He would have to thank her later. He snuggled further into the warmth, and heard a small groan. Wait a second. Blankets dont groan, and he was positive blankets didn't have a heartbeat. He opened his eyes to find himself curled up on Erens side with his head on his masters chest. He squealed and jumped away, his cheeks heating up immediately. As Erens eyes slowly began to open he stammered out an aplogy "I.I'm...sorry." 

Eren just chuckled at his flustered state and said "It's fine. I didn't mind at all."Upon hearing this Levi turned an even darker shade of red. Eren laughed and said "I didn't think it was possible for someone to blush as often as you do."

Levi turned away from him, "I'm..I'm not blushing." Eren sucked in a quick breath and mumbled, "So cute." Levi felt the tips of his ears turn red. Levi sneaked a look at Eren who had turned to check the time. He sighed in relief when he saw it was only 7 in the morning. He had another hour left to sleep. A few moments later Levi felt arms wrap around his small waist and pull him close. Eren was now spooning Levi, his chest pressed against Levi's back. Immediately Levi face felt hot again.As Eren lay there cuddling him he couldn't help but love it. Soon Erens breathing evened out and he was back asleep, unfortunately this caused the hand that had been hung over him to relax and slide down Levi's side.  Levi sucked in a breath as Eren's arm came to a stop on his hip. Levi was glad that the extremely present feeling of Erens arm running down his side was gone, but now they had another problem. Erens hand was resting just inches away from Levi's crotch.

Levi decided to try and slowly move Erens arm up a little. This turned out to be a VERY bad idea. The moment Eren felt him move he hugged his arms tighter around Levi and pulled him closer. This caused Erens hand to grab his crotch. Levi had to stifle a soft moan at this. His cheeks became bright red and he hoped Eren hadn't heard that and woken up. He waited for Eren to release his tight hold he currently had on him, and his crotch. But after and few moments Levi came to the realization that Eren was perfectly comfortable just the way he was. He tried scooting away, but this just caused Eren to squeeze tighter and Levi bit back another moan.

After this attempt Levi knew he was doomed. He couldn't move in any direction without Erens hand creating delicious friction on his now fully erect cock.  Levi prayed to God that Eren would let go before he woke up, or that he would roll over and give Levi the chance to escape.

Apparently God decided to torture him. Because just as he finished his silent plea Eren shifted as though getting more comfortable. Causing not only his hand to move, but also for him to unknowingly grind on Levi's backside. Levi tried his best to stifle the noises that followed these actions, but failed horribly. He felt Erens movements behind him come to a sudden halt. Shit, he was awake. And Levi knew he could feel how hard he was because Erens hand was still grabbing his crotch. He seemed to be in shock. Levi expected Eren to remove his hand, or jump away, and was ready to make a run for it in either case. But apparently Eren had different ideas. 

He felt Erens hand tighten on his crotch and this time he couldn't hold back the moan that came from his lips. He tried to speak, "What..what are you doing?" His voice was higher then usual. And his face beet red. Eren whispered in his ear "Torturing you," in a deep husky voice that just made Levi even more hard, if that was even possible. Eren palmed him through his pyjamas and Levi let out another moan. Eren continued to tease him, using the rough fabric to create more friction. Levi was breathing hard and was barely able to say "W...why."

Eren chuckled and whispered back, "Because, I love the sounds you make." Levi was now painfully hard, he needed more. He needed Eren to touch him. In his aroused state he was able to say "Eren..god..please touch me...please."

Eren stopped his movements and turned Levi to face him, the most innocent look on his face. "What do you mean Levi? You will have to be more specific." He said as he dug his palm into Levis crotch. He was doing this on purpose, that jerk. He moaned again when Eren pressed harder.

Levi resorted to begging, "I want you to touch my cock, please Eren..touch me....plleeasse."

Eren replied, "Well all you had to do was ask." Eren then suddenly jerked down Levi pants and boxers. He wrapped his arms around Levi's cock and moved his hand tantalizingly slow to the head and thumbed over the slit. Levi let out a loud moan, silently begging Eren to go faster. Which he didn't. He continued to move his hand slowly up and down smirking at how frustrated Levi looked. Levi tried bucking his hips up but found himself pinned down by Eren. So he once again resorted to begging. "..Please Eren..faster please..."

Eren complied and began moving his hand faster. Lev closed his eyes and moaned "Eren..oh god.." Eren smirked again and took advantage of Levis closed eyes by suddenly wrapping his lips around Levi's cock. Levi threw his head back and moaned even louder then before, his tailing curling itself around Erens thigh. Eren swirled his head around the head and Levi swore, his hand flying up to tangle itself in Erens hair. Just when he though it couldn't get any better Eren decided to take in as much of Levis cock as he could. A loud stream of moans spilled out of his mouth. When Eren got his lips all the way down the shaft Levi couldn't help but buck his hips. "Fuck!" Eren chuckled around him, causing Levi to moan. It was then that he decided to look down at Eren, and the sight he saw almost caused him to come right then. Eren was staring up at him with lustful eyes, his cheeks hollowed out around Levis cock, and damn if that wasn't sexy Levi didn't know what was. Eren moved back up the shaft swirling his tongue around the head again, never breaking eye contact with Levi. Levi  was now a panting mess, and his moans of pleasure hadn't ceased. Eren deep throated him once more and he was barely able to utter a warning before he came in Erens mouth.

Levi couldn't even move. That was the best orgasm he had ever had. He covered his eyes with his arms and tried to even out his breathing. Once he was able to breath normally again pulled his arm away to see Eren staring at him, "Well that was quite a sight."

Levi blushed, realizing exactly what Eren had just done. His tail instictivly moved to cover him, he watched as Eren moved to stand and Levi could clearly see the tent in his pants. He blushed even harder before saying "But what about you,'motioning to Erens sweatpants. Eren simply shrugged and turned around to get out clothes for his shower. Now way was Levi going to leave Eren hanging after he had done that for him. He snuck up behind Eren and before Eren could even react he shoved his hands down Eren's sweatpants and boxers and wrapped his hands around Erens cock. Eren moaned, and then realizing what Levi was doing quickly tried to protest again. Levi cut him of by pumping his hand. Eren let out a soft moan and put his hands on the dresser for support. Levi began pumping his hand faster, using one hand to squeeze the base while the other kept a steady pace. Erens breathing became quicker and his moans were getting louder. Good, thought Levi. 

Levi suddenly stopped moving his hands and spun Eren around pulling down his pants and boxer with his tail. He got on his knees, and Eren tried to say he didn't have to, but Levi just ignored him and wrapped his lips around Eren. He swirled his tongue around the head and was rewarded with a loud moan from Eren. If Eren kept making noises like that he was going to get hard all over again.  Levi took in as much of Eren as he could, getting about 2/3 of the way down, which was a feat it self because Eren was not small. A colourful stream of curses came out of Erens mouth and Levi took this as a good sign, so he sucked harder. His tail slid up Erens shirt and began teasing Erens nipples as he moved back up to the head, running his tongue over the slit. Erens breathing was becoming laboured now and Levi knew he was close. So he deep throated Eren again, letting his teeth scrape lightly over the underside of Erens cock and the same time he reached up his hand to tease the other nipple. The feeling of having both his nipples teased and being deep throated at the same time was wonderful,Eren screamed "Fuck Levi." Levi hummed around Erens cock, pushing him over the edge. Eren stammered a warning before coming in Levis mouth. Levi made sure to swallow every drop before taking his mouth away. Eren sank to the floor, breathing hard. "Holy fuck Levi. What did they teach you in that pet store? That was fucking amazing."

Levi said nothing, opting instead for silence. He barely heard Eren say "Please don't tell me you are going to go back to not talking to me, because you have the sexiest voice ever." Levi blushed like crazy and muttered "I just didn't know what I was suppose to say."

Eren looked at him and smiled, "I love hearing you talk, you should talk louder though. I can barely hear you." Levi blushed again and nodded. Eren glanced at the clock and cursed, "I'm going to be late for work." He quickly grabbed his clothes and ran for the shower. A few moments later Erens head peeked around the door, "Coming Levi?"

Levi blushed, "Do you mean go in the shower with you?" Eren shrugged, "Unless you don't want to. I promise I won't touch you. I would be even more late if I did. "

The blush now reached all the way to his chest and he nodded. Eren disappeared back into the bathroom and levi grabbed some clothes. He cautiously walked into the bathroom to see that Eren was already in the shower. He quickly undressed and nervously stepped into the shower. Eren was currently washing soap out of his hair so Levi had a moment to admire Erens body. God he was so gorgeous. He heard a small cough and looked up to see he had been caught. He blushed for the millionth time and looked at the ground. he heard Eren laugh, "It's nothing to get all embarrassed over. I don't care if you look. You just had this look in your eyes like you wanted to eat me and also your ummm..tail." Levi looked down to see his tail had wound itself around Erens middle and was trying to pull him closer. Levi blushed like mad. Soon Eren continued "Normally I would approve, but if I'm too late my boss will fire me."

Levi blushed and stammered out "S..sorry..it kinda has a mind of its own." Eren nodded and Levi began washing his hair. Eren was pretty much done his shower at this point, but rather then get out gave Levi a questioning look. So Levi asked quietly "What?" Eren quickly looked down and said "Can..I..Do you mind if I wash your hair?"

Levi stared at him for a second, why wasn't he looking Levi in the eye. Wait a second was he, oh my god he was, he was blushing. Holy fuck he was so cute when he blushed. Eren peered up at him and Levi gave him a small nod. Eren pulled Levi closer to him and began washing Levis hair, making sure to be gentle with his ears. Once he deemed Levi clean he rinsed his hair out and said "I'll leave the rest to you." Then he stepped out of the shower and began drying off.

Levi hurried to finish his shower, quickly drying off and throwing his clothes on. He wanted to say goodbye to master before he left for work. He ran down the stairs just as Eren finished putting his shoes on. Eren glanced up and him and smiled. "You shouldn't run down the stairs. You could fall and get hurt." Levi nodded and kept staring at Eren, to scared to do what he wanted to.

Eren looked at him, "Is there something you wanted Levi?" Levi blushed and nodded. "Well what is it?"

Levi looked at the ground, his blush growing darker, "A...A hug."

When Eren didn't reply Levi looked up to see him smiling a gentle smile. He walked towards Levi and wrapped his arms around Levis small frame. When Levi felt Erens arms around him he instantly relaxed and wrapped his arms around Eren too. They hugged for a long moment before Eren finally pulled away. Levi already missed his warmth. "Be good today Levi. I will be home around six." Levi nodded and watched as Eren turned to leave. He got halfway out the door before he turned around and walked back to Levi. Levi gave him a confused look and was about to ask what was wrong when he suddenly felt soft lips against his own.  Eren was kissing him!! It was short and closed mouth, but a kiss nonetheless. Eren straightened up and said "Bye Levi,"  before turning and leaving for work. Levi stood in the entry hall, still in shock. Once he had come to his senses he blushed deeply. He brought his hand up and brushed his fingers against his lips. It hadn't been his first kiss, but it felt different from the others he had received. It had felt,he blushed even deeper when he found the word he was looking for, it had felt loving. 

Levi's face felt weird for some reason and worried Eren had done something when he kissed him he checked himself in the mirror But when he looked in the mirror he realized why. He was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if this sucked. I know they were suppose to go shopping but I sarted writing and this happened. I promise they will go on a Levi shopping spree soon.


	3. Shopping Trips and Bells

When Eren arrived home he called out, "Levi, where are you." He got a little worried when he received no reply and started searching around the house. When he finally found Levi he felt a fond smile come over his face. The little brat was curled up in his pile of clean laundry in the basket. That was just too adorable. 

He finally snapped himself out of it and shook Levi lightly. "Levi, darling, time to wake up." Levi's eyes slowly fluttered open and when he realized Eren was starring down at him he blushed and looked at the ground. He found himself blushing even more when he noticed that he had fallen asleep on his Masters clean clothing. He stuttered out an apology, "I'm so so sorry Eren, I came in to find some cleaning supplies and I tripped into the basket and I...I.." His blush now reached his chest.

"You what?"

"I fell asleep because they smelled like you and it, it made me feel safe," Levi mumbled. Eren's smile widened when he realized that Levi felt safe with him, but there was one problem he needed to fix. "Levi, you aren't going to be in trouble for it because you didn't know yet. But, I would like you to call me what you're suppose to. You can only call me by my name if its an emergency, alright?"

Levi's eyes widened as he realized his mistake, 'I'm so so so sorry Master. I didn't mean to, I was just nervous and it kept slipping out and I wasn't sure you wanted to keep me and."

Eren cut him off, "It's alright darling, you didn't know. And hun, of course I want to keep you. Who wouldn't? Your beautiful, kind, helpful, everything anyone could ever want. Now lets go make some dinner alright?"  
Levi smiled and nodded, his master was so much better then the ones before and for that he was eternally grateful. It seems the universe decided to give him a break.

\----Time Skip to the Next Morning-----

When Levi woke his face was pressed against Erens chest and he hummed in content at the scent of his master. For some reason he felt extremely safe here, like nothing could touch him. He wiggled closer to Eren, if that was even possible, and settled back down. Eren chuckled softly, causing him to blush lightly, "What darling? Were you not close enough already?" He knew his master was just teasing him, but he responded anyways, "Nope I wasn't Master. There was about a quarter inch gap between us and thats just unacceptable. He paused, waiting for Erens reactions, would he get mad at his teasing? Oh no, was he going to get rid of Levi? But, Eren just began laughing, his chest rumbling and said, "You're right, that is completely unacceptable, how dare we allow that to happen."

Levi smiled and nuzzled Erens chest with his face. Eren placed a soft kiss on the top of his head, causing his blush to act up again. Damn his pale skin. He pouted lightly, upset that he blushed so easily and that he only got a head kiss. "Levi, are you pouting?" 

"Noo."

"You totally are, oh my gosh thats adorable." Eren had leaned away slightly to see his face, and this apparently made his inner cat very upset as it wrapped it's tail around his master and pulled him close again. His face once again pressed to his masters chest he said, "Sorry, Master, it really does have a mind of it's own." Eren simply chuckled and said, "I don't mind, it's so cute that you're already so possessive." 

Levi blushed more, and made a little whining sound at his masters teasing. "What, are you upset that I didn't really kiss you?" Eren teased. When Levi didn't reply he gasped, "You are, well don't worry, I can fix that."

Eren pulled away slightly from Levi and lifted his chin. He slowly leaned in. Levi closed his eyes and waited. But the kiss never came. He opened his eyes and Eren was staring down at him, a teasing smirk on his lips. Levi pouted even more and looked down at his masters chest. Suddenly Erens fingers were on his chin, and then his lips were claimed. If he had thought the kiss yesterday was good, then this one was amazing. The way Eren completely took over his lips, not even giving him a chance to take power. Eren kissed like he had all the time in the world, but at the same time he kissed like a man who had been without water for years. Like he couldn't get enough of him, but at the same time, was savoring his every piece. Levi bit back a moan when his masters tongue slid against his bottom lip, silently asking for permission, which he granted immediately. This time he couldn't hold back the moan when Erens tongue explored his mouth, seeming to remember every crevice and dip. 

Levi had not even noticed Erens hands moving until one grabbed his hip and pulled them flush against his own, causing a moan from both of them. Eren rolled over so he was hovering over Levi, slightly spreading Levi's legs in the process and sliding between them. Unfortunately, something called oxygen is required to keep living, so they parted, but didn't go far. They stayed just centimeters apart, labored breaths mixing. Eren locked eyes with Levi and ground his hips down, causing delicious friction. Levi threw his head back a moaned. His hands flew up around his masters neck and his tail curved around Eren's waist, almost to keep him from ever straying too far. 

Eren did't seem to mind as he continued to grind against Levi, bringing them both closer to the edge. All the while keeping his eyes on Levi's face, watching as it contorted in pleasure. He increased his speed and watched as levi arched his back, seeking more friction, moaning and panting. They were both close and he knew, so he slowed down, wanting to hear Levi beg like he had yesterday. Very soon he got what he wanted, "Master, master please, more."

Eren smirked as a blush covered Levi's face and neck and gave Levi what he wanted. Soon they were both on the edge, so Eren balanced himself on one elbow and reached his other hand toward Levi's lower back. When he finally found what he was looking for his smirk widened as Levi gasped out and moaned even louder then before. He stroked Levi's tail in time with his thrusts and soon the neko's back was arching and he was practically screaming as he came. 

Eren watched his face, and this lead to his undoing. Watching his Levi come completely undone, his face red with lust, feeling his body seize and then go completely boneless, and knowing HE had done that, sent him over the edge, and he groaned as he came. 

As they came down from their highs, he smiled lazily at his precious Levi, kissing his forehead. "What do you say we go get cleaned up and then do some shopping on my day off?"

Levi nodded lazily, perking up his ears at the though of shopping with his master. He had never been allowed to go shopping before, and he was excited. 

\-----Time Skip to the Mall-----

When Levi stepped into the mall his eyes went wider then they ever had before. There were so many things around him, so many people, so many colors and lights, it was beautiful. Eren smiled down at Levi, seeing the excitement in his eyes. They stopped by different stores and Eren had Levi try on many different clothes and shoes. Levi was starting to think it wasn't healthy to blush so much in such a short time, but every time he did it made his master smile, so it was okay. 

They were in the last clothing store of the day when Eren said, "I need to run to a store a few down alright, pick which outfits you liked the most and go ahead and buy them. Wait here for me, I will be right back."

Eren disappeared around the corner, and Levi wondered what his master had to get. He shrugged and looked down at the outfits in front of him. Eren had long since stopped allowing him to look at the price tags, and he blushed at the though of how much money was being spent on him. But, it was what Eren wanted, and it seemed to make him happy to see Levi in suitable clothing, so he went with it. He had just finished paying when a group of men walked into the store. They were talking loudly and making extremely rude comments to the women in the store. This angered Levi greatly, but he knew better then to upset people like this, so he tried to sneak behind them out of the store. He was almost out when a voice jeered at him, "Oh look, it's one of those Neko whores. Wonder where his master is? Maybe he's all alone. Do you think he needs a master? Maybe we could be his master."

The mans friends laughed and nodded their consent with the idea, when the men began to advance on him he knew he was doomed. He turned and tried to run, but was easily caught. The men threw him to the floor and one stepped on his chest, not allowing him to move, and pressing down just enough so he couldn't make a sound. Where were the other people in the store? Wasn't someone going to help him?

Tears sprang to his eyes when he though about Eren, he would be so upset with Levi. Why wasn't he fighting back? The men above him were leering and making snide comments to each other about him. But, he didn't hear any of them, all he could think about was his kind master. Where was his? Maybe he wasn't coming back. Did he not want Levi? He began to cry and the men simply laughed and pushed on his chest harder. Black spots swam before his eyes as the men said, "Oh look, the little bitch is crying. Poor little guy, probably been too long since he was fucked, needs someone to fix that. Huh Neko? Want me to fuck you?'

Levi shook his head frantically. He didn't want them to touch him, he wanted Eren. Eren! He wanted Eren! Just as he though he was going to pass out a muffled voice started yelling. Suddenly the weight was of his chest and he could breathe again. The shouts and sounds of fighting seemed far away, but they were getting closer as he took in deep breaths of air. 

Suddenly a frantic voice came from right beside him and he felt himself being lifted into someones arms. He tensed for a moment, thinking the men were taking him away, but then he smelled it. Eren. He had come back, he was safe. His vision came back into focus and he realized he was being held in Eren lap and blushed. He felt Eren sigh in relief as he came back to the world. It took him a moment to realize his master was talking to him, "should have never left you. I'm so sorry darling, you scared me half to death. I'm not going anywhere alright. I'm right here. You're safe." Safe, he felt safe. 

Eren kissed his forehead and said, "Talk to me baby, tell me whats going on in that head of yours."

Levi knew he wouldn't be able to say much so he just mumbled, "Was scared, wanted you."

Eren smiled slightly, "It's okay, I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Now lets get home."

Levi relaxed into his masters arms and let himself be carried away. As Eren stood Levi briefly glimpsed three unconscious bodies laying on the ground and smiled to himself. 

\-----Time Skip to Home-----

When they got back home Eren set levi on the couch and went to get them food. But apparently Levi wasn't having it, as his tail wrapped around Eren's waist and pulled him back. He chuckled and said, "I'm just going to take these bags to our room, then get us some dinner, I'll be right back alright sweetheart?"

Levi blushed when he realized what was happening and nodded, slowly uncurling his tail from around Eren. After doing what he said, Eren returned to the couch and passed Levi a plate of macaroni and cheese. "I figured simple was better today, so I could get back to you faster." Levi smiled at his masters kindness and curled up next to him as they ate their dinner. 

After they were done Eren set their plates on the coffee table and smiled at Levi, kissing him softly. He then pulled a small wrapped gift from the end table behind him and handed it to Levi. He said, almost shyly, "This is what I left to go get you, its seems silly, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

Levi looked at him, confused, but opened the present anyways. When he saw what was inside his inner cat jumped for joy, and he couldn't help the big smile that came across his face. Nor could he help the happy tears that pooled in the corner of his eyes. 

In the box their was a small black collar with a golden bell on it and a small tag the read, LEVI with the words Property of Eren Jaeger. Eren quickly said, "Of course I don't think you're property or anything, but it was the only way it came and this way people will know you have an owner. Do you like it?" He asked tentatively. 

Levi smiled in delight and said, "I love it Master. It's beautiful."

He handed the collar to Eren and turned around, silently asking for it to be put on. Eren clipped in into place and kissed the back of his neck. Sending light shivers down his spine. When he turned around the bell gave a little twinkle and he couldn't help but smile at the sound. 

He crawled into his masters lap and began purring as Eren pet his head and ears. 

For the first time in his life, Levi felt loved.

For the first time in his life, Eren felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in literally years. But I got bored today and found it so I figured, why not?

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I made any mistakes. Also please leave comments and kudos if you liked it. I need to know if I should continue this story or not. Thanks!


End file.
